winencyclopedia_rusfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Windows 98
Windows 98 (под кодовым названием Memphis во время разработки) представляет собой графическую операционную систему Microsoft. Это второй крупный выпуск в линейке операционных систем Windows 9x и преемник Windows 95. Он был выпущен для производства 15 мая 1998 года и для розничной продажи 25 июня 1998 года. Как и его предшественник, Windows 98 представляет собой гибридный 16-битный и 32-битный монолитный продукт с этапом загрузки на основе MS-DOS. 5 декабря 1999 года Windows 98 сменила Windows 98 Second Edition (SE), которая, в свою очередь, сменилась Windows ME 19 июня 2000 года. Microsoft завершила основную поддержку Windows 98 и 98 SE 30 июня 2002 года и расширила поддержка 11 июля 2006 года. Знаменитый звук запуска для Windows 98 был составлен звукорежиссером Microsoft Ken Kato, который считал это «жестким актом». Новые возможности * Появилась функция перевода компьютера в спящий режим; * Была добавлена утилита конвертации файловой системы из 16-битной в 32-битную; * Появились расширенные настройки рабочего стола; * Новая четвёртая версия Internet Explorer; * Веб-узел Windows Update, с которого пользователь скачивал обновления для системы. Разработка Разработка Windows 98 началась в 1990-х годах, первоначально под кодовым названием «Мемфис». Многие сборки были выпущены или просочились, начиная с сборки 1351 15 декабря 1996 года и заканчивая Windows 98SE. Веб-интеграция и усовершенствования оболочки Windows 98 включает Internet Explorer 4.01 в первом выпуске и 5.0 во втором выпуске. Помимо Internet Explorer включены многие другие приложения для подключения к Интернету, такие как Outlook Express, адресная книга Windows, FrontPage Express, Microsoft Chat, персональный веб-сервер и мастер веб-публикации, NetMeeting и NetShow Player (который был заменен Windows Media Player 6.2 в Windows 98 Second Edition). В оболочке Windows 98 реализованы все усовершенствования из Windows Desktop Update, компонента Internet Explorer 4, например панели быстрого запуска, настольных диапазонов, активного рабочего стола, каналов, возможности минимизации окон переднего плана, щелкнув их кнопку на панели задач, запустив один клик, навигационные кнопки назад и вперед, избранное и адресная строка в проводнике Windows, миниатюры изображений, инфо-файлы папок и веб-просмотр в папках и настройка папок с помощью шаблонов на основе HTML. Другая особенность этой новой оболочки заключается в том, что диалоговые окна теперь отображаются в последовательности Alt-Tab. Windows 98 также интегрирует расширения, темы и другие возможности Microsoft Plus! для Windows 95, такие как DriveSpace 3, Compression Agent, Dial-Up Networking Server, Dial-Up Scripting Tool и Task Scheduler. 3D Pinball включен на CD-ROM, но не установлен по умолчанию. У Windows 98 был свой собственный отдельно приобретаемый Plus-пакет под названием Plus! 98. Заголовки окон и диалоговых окон теперь поддерживают двухцветные градиенты. Меню и всплывающие меню Windows теперь поддерживают анимацию слайдов. Проводник Windows в Windows 98, такой как Windows 95, преобразует все имена файлов в верхнем регистре в список предложений для удобства чтения; однако он также предоставляет опцию Разрешить всем именам верхнего регистра отображать их в исходном случае. Проводник Windows поддерживает поддержку сжатых файлов CAB. Менеджер быстрой настройки и телефонии Windows 95 PowerToys интегрированы в основную операционную систему. Улучшение аппаратной поддержки Модель драйвера Windows Windows 98 была первой операционной системой, использующей модель драйверов Windows (WDM). Этот факт не был широко опубликован при выпуске Windows 98, и большинство производителей аппаратного обеспечения продолжали разрабатывать драйверы для более старого стандарта драйвера VxD, который Windows 98 поддерживает для обеспечения совместимости. Стандарт WDM получил широкое распространение спустя годы, главным образом через Windows 2000 и Windows XP, поскольку они не были совместимы со старым стандартом VxD. Модель драйвера Windows была введена во многом так, чтобы разработчики записывали драйверы, которые были совместимы с будущими версиями Windows. Доступ к драйверам устройств в WDM фактически реализуется через драйвер устройства VxD, NTKERN.VXD, который реализует несколько функций поддержки ядра Windows NT. NTKERN создает IRP и отправляет их драйверам WDM. Поддержка WDM-звука позволяет осуществлять цифровое микширование, маршрутизацию и обработку одновременных аудиопотоков и потоков ядра с высококачественным преобразованием частоты дискретизации в Windows 98. WDM Audio позволяет программную эмуляцию устаревших аппаратных средств для поддержки игр MS-DOS, поддержки DirectSound и воспроизводимого MIDI синтеза. Ограничение на использование устройств Windows 95 для MIDI-устройств устраняется. Microsoft GS Wavetable Synthesizer, лицензированный компанией Roland, поставляется с Windows 98 для звуковых драйверов WDM. Windows 98 поддерживает цифровое воспроизведение аудиодисков, а второе издание улучшает поддержку звука WDM, добавляя аппаратное смешение DirectSound и аппаратную абстракцию DirectSound 3D, поддержку ядра DirectMusic, преобразование частоты дискретизации KMixer (SRC) для потоков захвата и многоканальную поддержку звука. Все аудио сэмплируются с помощью микшера ядра с фиксированной частотой дискретизации, что может привести к тому, что некоторые аудиосигналы получают повышенную дискретизацию или понижающую дискретизацию и имеют высокую задержку, за исключением случаев, когда используются потоки потокового вещания или сторонние аудиодорожки, такие как ASIO, которые обеспечивают несмешанные аудиопотоки и более низкую задержку. Windows 98 также включает в себя драйвер класса потокового WDM (Stream.sys) для удовлетворения требований обработки потоков мультимедийных данных в режиме реального времени и видео транспорта видео в режиме WDM для улучшения воспроизведения и захвата видео. Модель драйвера Windows также включает в себя архитектуру широковещательных драйверов, основу для поддержки ТВ-технологий в Windows. WebTV для Windows использует BDA для просмотра телевизора на компьютере, если установлена совместимая карта ТВ-тюнера. Списки ТВ могут быть обновлены из Интернета, а WaveTop Data Broadcasting позволяет получать дополнительные данные о трансляциях, которые будут приниматься посредством регулярных телевизионных сигналов с использованием антенны или кабеля, путем внедрения потоков данных в часть вертикального гашения (VBI) существующих сигналов телевизионного вещания. USB Windows 98 имела более надежную поддержку USB (например, поддержку составных USB-устройств), чем Windows 95, которая поддерживала только OEM-версию (OSR2.1 или новее). Windows 98 поддерживает USB-концентраторы, USB-сканеры и устройства класса изображений. Windows 98 также представляет встроенную поддержку некоторых USB-устройств класса USB (USB HID) и устройств класса PID, таких как USB-мыши, клавиатуры, джойстики с обратной связью по силе и т. Д., Включая дополнительные функции клавиатуры через определенное количество элементов HID-элементов Consumer. Поддержка класса аудиоустройства USB присутствует в Windows 98 SE далее. Windows 98 Second Edition улучшила поддержку WDM в целом для всех устройств и представила поддержку WDM для модемов (и, следовательно, USB-модемов и виртуальных COM-портов). Поддержка драйверов Microsoft для обоих USB-принтеров, а также для класса USB-накопителей для Windows 98 недоступна; поддержка для обоих была внедрена в Windows 2000; однако общие драйверы сторонних производителей доступны сегодня для устройств USB MSC. ACPI Windows 98 представила поддержку ACPI 1.0, которая поддерживает состояния Standby (ACPI S3) и Hibernate (ACPI S4). Однако поддержка гибернации была крайне ограниченной и специфичной для поставщика. Спящий режим был доступен только в случае наличия совместимого оборудования (PnP) и BIOS, а производитель оборудования или OEM поставлял совместимые драйверы WDM, а не драйверы VxD. Однако есть проблемы с гибернацией в файловой системе FAT32, что делает спящий режим проблематичным и ненадежным. Другие улучшения поддержки устройств Windows 98, в общем, обеспечивает улучшенный и более широкий диапазон поддержки для IDE и SCSI-накопителей и контроллеров дисков, контроллеров гибких дисков и всех других классов оборудования, чем Windows 95. Существует интегрированная поддержка ускоренного графического порта (AGP) (хотя дополнение USB к Windows 95 OSR2 и более поздние версии Windows 95 имели поддержку AGP). Windows 98 имеет встроенную поддержку DVD и поддержку чтения UDF 1.02. Архитектура неподвижной визуализации (STI) с поддержкой TWAIN была представлена для сканеров и камер и Image Color Management 2.0 для устройств для преобразования цветового пространства. Поддержка нескольких мониторов позволяет использовать до 8 нескольких мониторов и / или несколько графических адаптеров на одном ПК. Windows 98 поставляется с DirectX 5.2, в который входит DirectShow. Windows 98 Second Edition поставляется с DirectX 6.1. Улучшения в сети Сетевые усовершенствования Windows 98 для TCP / IP включают встроенную поддержку Winsock 2, подписывание SMB, новый API-интерфейс IP-помощника, автоматическую приватную IP-адресацию (APIPA) (также известную как локальная адресация), многоадресная передача IP (включая поддержку IGMPv2, ICMP Router Discovery - RFC 1256), повышения производительности для высокоскоростных сетей с высокой пропускной способностью (большие окна TCP и метки времени - RFC 1323, выборочное подтверждение (SACK) - RFC 2018, быстрое восстановление и быстрое восстановление TCP). Улучшена поддержка многопоточности с TCP / IP и включает поддержку прослушивателя RIP. Клиент DHCP был расширен, чтобы включить обнаружение конфликтов назначения адресов и более длинные интервалы времени ожидания. Улучшена конфигурация NetBT в клиенте WINS, чтобы продолжить постоянный запрос нескольких серверов WINS, если не удалось установить начальный сеанс до тех пор, пока все указанные WINS-серверы не будут запрошены или не будет установлено соединение. Поддержка NDIS 5.0 означает, что Windows 98 может поддерживать широкий диапазон сетевых носителей, включая Ethernet, волоконно-оптический распределенный интерфейс данных (FDDI), маркерное кольцо, асинхронный режим передачи (ATM), глобальные сети (WAN), ISDN, X.25 и Ретрансляция кадров. Дополнительные функции включают управление питанием NDIS, поддержку QoS, WMI и поддержку единого формата файла INF во всех версиях Windows. Windows 98 Dial-Up Networking поддерживает туннелирование PPTP, поддержку адаптеров ISDN, многоканальную поддержку и скрипты времени соединения для автоматизации нестандартных подключений к подключению. Агрегация многоканального канала позволяет пользователям объединять все доступные коммутируемые линии для достижения более высокой скорости передачи. Журналы соединений PPP могут показывать фактические передаваемые пакеты, а Windows 98 позволяет регистрировать PPP для каждого соединения. Улучшения в сети удаленного доступа также доступны в Windows 95 OSR2 и загружаемы для более ранних версий Windows 95. Для сетевых компьютеров, на которых есть профили пользователей, в Windows 98 вводится учетная запись Microsoft Family Logon, в которой перечислены все пользователи, настроенные для этого компьютера, что позволяет пользователям просто выбирать их имена из списка, а не вводить их добавлено в Windows 95, если установлен Internet Explorer 4.0. Windows 98 поддерживает IrDA 3.0, который определяет как устройства последовательной инфракрасной (SIR), так и Fast Infrared (FIR), которые способны отправлять и получать данные со скоростью 4 Мбит/с. Инфракрасный получатель, новое приложение для передачи файлов через инфракрасное соединение. Стек IrDA в Windows 98 поддерживает сетевые профили в драйвере режима IrCOMM. Windows 98 также имеет встроенную поддержку для просмотра деревьев DFS на акциях SMB. Windows 98 Second Edition добавила общий доступ к подключению Интернета (возможности переадресации IP-адресов и NAT). Позднее Windows ME поддерживала NAT-обход посредством UPnP. API-интерфейсы UPnP и NAT можно также установить в Windows 98, установив мастер настройки сети Windows XP. Также можно загрузить клиент L2TP / IPsec VPN. Установив клиентские расширения Active Directory, Windows 98 может воспользоваться несколькими функциями Active Directory Windows 2000. Усовершенствования системы и встроенных утилит Повышение производительности Windows 95 представила 32-разрядный драйвер кэша защищенного режима, VCACHE заменил SMARTDrv на кэширование последней доступной информации с жесткого диска в памяти, разделенной на куски. Тем не менее, параметры кеша нуждались в ручной настройке, поскольку она ухудшала производительность, потребляя слишком много памяти и не освобождая ее достаточно быстро, заставляя пейджинг встречаться слишком рано. Управление размером кеша Windows 98 VCACHE для доступа к диску и сети, доступ к CD-ROM и пейджинг более динамичны по сравнению с Windows 95, что приводит к необходимости настройки параметров кэша. В файловой системе FAT32 Windows 98 имеет функцию производительности MapCache, которая может запускать приложения из самого дискового кэша, если кодовые страницы исполняемых файлов выравниваются / отображаются на границах 4K, а не копируются в виртуальную память. Это приводит к тому, что больше памяти доступно для запуска приложений и меньшего использования файла подкачки. Обработка реестра Windows 98 более надежна, чем Windows 95, чтобы избежать коррупции, и есть несколько улучшений для устранения ограничений и улучшения производительности реестра. Размер ключа реестра реестра Windows 95 составляет 64 КБ. Реестр использует меньше памяти и имеет лучшее кэширование. WinAlign (Walign.exe и Winalign.exe) - это инструменты, предназначенные для оптимизации производительности исполняемого кода (двоичные файлы). WinAlign выравнивает двоичные разделы вдоль границ 4 КБ, выравнивая исполняемые секции со страницами памяти. Это позволяет функции MapCache Windows 98 напрямую сопоставляться с разделами в кеше 24. Walign.exe включен в Windows 98 для автоматической оптимизации программ Microsoft Office. Winalign.exe входит в комплект ресурсов Windows 98 для оптимизации других программ. Дефрагментация диска была улучшена для переупорядочения программных файлов, которые часто используются для региона жесткого диска, оптимизированного для запуска программы. Windows 98 также поддерживает функцию быстрого выключения, которая инициирует выключение без неинициализации драйверов устройств. Windows 98 поддерживает кэширование с записью для съемных дисков. Также включена утилита конвертера FAT32 для преобразования дисков FAT16 в FAT32 без форматирования раздела. Другие системные инструменты Ряд усовершенствований внесен в различные другие системные инструменты и аксессуары в Windows 98. Microsoft Backup поддерживает дифференциальное резервное копирование и ленточные устройства SCSI в Windows 98. Новый инструмент очистки диска позволяет пользователям очищать свои диски от ненужных файлов. Местоположения очистки расширяемы с помощью обработчиков очистки диска. Очистка диска может быть автоматизирована для регулярной бесшумной очистки. Scanreg (DOS) и ScanRegW являются инструментами проверки реестра, которые используются для резервного копирования, восстановления или оптимизации реестра Windows. ScanRegW проверяет целостность реестра и сохраняет резервную копию каждый раз, когда Windows успешно загружается. Максимальное количество копий может быть настроено пользователем через файл «scanreg.ini». Восстановление реестра, которое приводит к невозможности загрузки Windows, может быть выполнено только в режиме DOS с помощью ScanReg. Утилита настройки системы (также известная как Msconfig) - это новая системная утилита, используемая для отключения программ и служб, которые не требуются для запуска компьютера. Включен мастер обслуживания, который планирует и автоматизирует ScanDisk, Disk Defragmenter и Disk Cleanup. Хост Windows Script Host с механизмами VBScript и JScript встроен и обновляется до версии 5.6. System File Checker checks installed versions of system files to ensure they were the same version as the one installed with Windows 98 or newer. Corrupt or older versions are replaced by the correct versions. This tool was introduced to resolve the DLL hell issue and was replaced in Windows ME by System File Protection. Загрузочный диск Windows 98 содержит общие драйверы ATAPI и SCSI в реальном режиме реального времени и предварительно настроен для автоматического запуска режима MS-DOS с включенной поддержкой CD-ROM. Для компьютеров без операционной системы и не поддерживающих загрузку с оптических дисков, загрузочный диск можно использовать для загрузки в MS-DOS и автоматического запуска установки Windows 98 с компакт-диска. Систему можно обновить с помощью Центра обновления Windows. Позднее была выпущена утилита для автоматического уведомления о критических обновлениях. Windows 98 включает улучшенную версию утилиты Dr. Watson, которая собирает и перечисляет исчерпывающую информацию, такую как запуск задач, запуск программ с их коммутаторами командной строки, системные исправления, драйвер ядра, пользовательские драйверы, драйверы DOS и 16-битные модули. Когда доктор Ватсон загружается в системный лоток, всякий раз, когда возникает ошибка программного обеспечения (общая ошибка защиты, зависание и т. Д.), Д-р Уотсон перехватит его и покажет, какое программное обеспечение разбилось и его причина. Вся собранная информация записывается в папку \ Windows \ DrWatson. Средство создания отчетов Windows делает снимок конфигурации системы и позволяет пользователям отправлять отчет о проблеме вручную вместе с системной информацией техническим специалистам. Он имеет подтверждение по электронной почте для представленных отчетов. Аксессуары Windows 98 включает Microsoft Magnifier, Accessibility Wizard и Microsoft Active Accessibility 1.1 API, обновляемый до MSAA 2.0. Для замены WinHelp была представлена новая справочная система HTML с 15 мастерами устранения неполадок. Предусмотрена утилита для преобразования файловых систем FAT16 в FAT32. Пользователи могут настроить шрифт в «Блокноте». Microsoft Paint поддерживает прозрачность GIF. HyperTerminal поддерживает метод соединения TCP / IP, позволяющий использовать его в качестве клиента Telnet. Обновлена обработка изображений для Windows. Системный монитор поддерживает вывод в файл журнала. Разные улучшения * API телефонии (TAPI) 2.1 * Версия DCOM 1.2 * Возможность перечислить шрифты по подобию, определяемым с использованием информации PANOSE. * Инструменты для автоматизации настройки, такие как Batch 98 и INFInst.exe, поддерживают проверку ошибок, собирают информацию автоматически для создания INF-файла непосредственно из реестра компьютера, настройки IE4, настроек оболочки и рабочего стола и добавления пользовательских драйверов. * Несколько других инструментов Resource Kit включены на компакт-диск Windows 98. * Windows 98 имеет новые звуки системных событий для низкого заряда батареи и критического аварийного сигнала. Звук запуска Windows 98 был составлен Кеном Като. * Windows 98 поставляется с предустановленным Flash Player и Shockwave Player. Windows 98 Second Edition Второе издание Windows 98 (часто сокращается до SE) - это обновленная версия Windows 98, выпущенная 5 мая 1999 года. Она включает исправления для многих мелких проблем, улучшенную поддержку звука и модема WDM, улучшенную поддержку USB, замена Internet Explorer 4.0 на Internet Explorer 5.0, веб-папками (расширение пространства имен WebDAV для проводника Windows) и соответствующими обновлениями оболочки. Также включена базовая поддержка видеокамеры FireWire (IEEE 1394a) с поддержкой OHCI (драйвер класса MSDV) и поддержка SBP-2 для устройств массового хранения, поддержка Wake-On-LAN (если присутствуют драйверы NDIS, совместимые с ACPI) и общий доступ к подключению к Интернету, который позволяет нескольким компьютерам в локальной сети совместно использовать одно подключение к Интернету через трансляцию сетевых адресов. Другие функции обновления включают DirectX 6.1, в котором были внесены существенные улучшения в DirectSound и внедрение DirectMusic, улучшена поддержка режима асинхронного переноса (поддержка IP / ATM, PPP / ATM и WinSock 2 / ATM), проигрыватель Windows Media 6.2, заменивший старые Media Player, Microsoft NetMeeting 3.0, MDAC 2.1 и WMI. Проблема с переполнением памяти была решена, что в старой версии Windows 98 приведет к сбою большинства систем, если ее оставить на 49,7 дня (равно 232 миллисекундам). Windows 98 SE можно получить в виде пакетов обновления для розничной продажи и полной версии, а также OEM и второго выпуска обновлений для существующих пользователей Windows 98. Windows 98 Second Edition не поставлялась с WinG API или RealPlayer 4.0 в отличие от исходной версии Windows 98, причем оба они заменяются DirectX и Windows Media Player. Модернизируемость Несколько компонентов исходного выпуска Windows 98 и второго выпуска Windows 98 могут быть обновлены до более новых версий. Они включают: * Internet Explorer 6 SP1 и Outlook Express 6 SP1 * Windows Media Format Runtime и Windows Media Player 9 Series в Windows 98 Second Edition и Windows Media Player 7.1 в оригинальной версии Windows 98. * Утилита кодирования Windows Media Encoder 7.1 и Windows Media 8 * DirectX 9.0с * MSN Messenger 7.0 * Значительные возможности новых операционных систем Microsoft могут быть установлены в Windows 98. Среди них: NET Framework версии 1.0, 1.1 и 2.0, среда исполнения Visual C ++ 2005, установщик Windows 2.0, библиотека распространения GDI +, клиент 5.1 для подключения к удаленному рабочему столу и структура текстовых служб. * Несколько других компонентов, таких как MSXML 3.0 SP7, Microsoft Agent 2.0, NetMeeting 3.01, MSAA 2.0, ActiveSync 3.8, WSH 5.6, Microsoft Data Access Components 2.81 SP1, WMI 1.5 и Speech API 4.0. * Office XP - последняя версия Microsoft Office для совместимости с Windows 98. * Хотя Windows 98 не полностью поддерживает Unicode, некоторые приложения Unicode могут запускаться путем установки Microsoft Layer для Unicode. Пресс-демонстрация Выпуск Windows 98 предшествовал заметная демонстрация прессы на COMDEX в апреле 1998 года. Генеральный директор Microsoft Билл Гейтс подчеркивал простоту использования операционной системы и улучшенную поддержку Plug and Play (PnP). Однако, когда помощник презентации Крис Капоссела включил USB-сканер, операционная система разбилась, отобразив синий экран смерти. Гейтс заметил после насмешливых аплодисментов и восхищения от аудитории: «Должно быть, поэтому мы пока не отправляем Windows 98». Видеозапись этого события стала популярным интернет-феноменом. Жизненный цикл продукта Microsoft планировала прекратить поддержку Windows 98 16 января 2004 года. Однако из-за постоянной популярности операционной системы (27% просмотров на странице Google были в системах Windows 98 в октябре-ноябре 2003 года), Microsoft решила поддерживать до 11 июля 2006 г. Поддержка Windows ME также завершилась в эту дату. При минимальной поддержке ПО теперь доля рынка Windows 98 (SE), опубликованная hitlink, постепенно уменьшилась до 2,7%. Windows 98 больше не доступна в какой-либо форме из-за условий связанных с Java расчетов Microsoft, сделанных с помощью Sun Microsystems. Системные требования * Системные требования включают: Intel 80486DX2 66 МГц или совместимый процессор с математическим сопроцессором (рекомендуется процессор Pentium) * 16 МБ ОЗУ (рекомендуется 24 МБ, можно запускать на 8 МБ машинах на машинах емкостью 8 МБ с опцией / нм, используемой в процессе установки) * Не менее 500 МБ дискового пространства. Объем требуемого пространства зависит от метода установки и выбранных компонентов, но следует учитывать виртуальную память и системные утилиты, а также драйверы. ** Обновление с Windows 95 (FAT16) или 3.1 (FAT): 140-400 МБ (обычно 205 МБ). ** Новая установка (FAT32): 140-255 МБ (обычно 175 МБ). * VGA или монитор с более высоким разрешением (640 × 480) * CD-ROM или DVD-ROM (установка гибких дисков возможна, но медленная) * Microsoft Mouse или совместимое указывающее устройство (необязательно). Пользователи могут обойти проверку аппаратных требований с помощью переключателя незарегистрированных / NM. Это позволяет устанавливать на компьютеры с процессорами до 80386. Windows 98 не предназначена для обработки более 1,0 ГБ ОЗУ без изменений. Для устранения этого недостатка доступны обходные пути и сторонние исправления. У Windows 98 и Windows 98 SE проблемы с жесткими дисками более 32 ГБ и некоторыми настройками Phoenix BIOS. Этот недостаток исправил обновление программного обеспечения. Кроме того, до Windows XP с пакетом обновления 1 Windows не смогла обрабатывать жесткие диски размером более 137 ГБ с драйверами по умолчанию из-за отсутствия поддержки 48-битной логической блокировки адресов. Хотя Microsoft никогда официально не исправляла эту проблему, доступны неофициальные исправления для устранения этого недостатка в Windows 9x, хотя автор заявил, что повреждение данных возможно и не гарантирует, что он будет работать так, как ожидалось. Категория:Windows